


Building Walls, Forging Friendships

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Draco Malfoy is assigned community service and makes an unlikely friend in Harry PotterI should mention that there is a brief panic attack in one scene, just a warning.





	Building Walls, Forging Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the HP Get Lucky Fest on Livejournal which can be found [here](https://hp-getlucky.livejournal.com)  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

Draco Malfoy stood at the gates, looking up at the castle where he’d spent most of his formative years with trepidation. While he was thankful to have escaped Azkaban, he was not at all sure he was ready to be back at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, escaping Azkaban meant community service and that was how he found himself in his current position. Having been assigned to the Hogwarts reparation project, he was waiting for Professor McGonagall to admit him into the school grounds. 

Luckily, a moment later, he noticed the Professor making her way from the castle and suddenly felt even more nervous. He’d never been her favourite student, and he was quite sure that past events would not have made that fact any less true now. 

“Mr Malfoy,” Professor McGonagall addressed him crisply as she reached the gates. “I understand you know the terms of this arrangement?”

Draco nodded, unable to trust himself not to be sarcastic if he spoke. 

“Good,” McGonagall said, opening the gate. “Come in and I shall show you to the section you will be working on. I must warn you, there are other students here who will not be too pleased with your presence. Therefore I advise that you keep your head down and do not respond to any jibes. Any response of a magical nature will certainly contravene the terms of your community service. I trust I do not need to explain what that would mean for you?”

“No, Professor,” Draco replied quietly. He was well aware that he was only allowed to use basic magic at the current time, and somehow, he didn’t think jinxes would be included in that. 

“That is not to say we will tolerate victimisation,” Professor McGonagall continued as she led the way up the path to the castle. “If you feel that this is happening, please do come and let me know. We are all here for a joint cause, not to blame a young man who has already been through a trial.”

Draco nodded again. “Thank you, Professor,” he said. “I understand that I am bound to be here, but I _do_ want to help. I regret my part in the battle enormously.”

“I know, Mr Malfoy,” Professor McGonagall replied, her tone less crisp than it had been. “I believe that you have come to realise the error of your ways and though you _did_ play a huge part in orchestrating the events that led to the battle, I am of the opinion that you deserve a chance to make up for that. I have spoken at length with Dumbledore and know the truth about what you were asked to do and while I think you should have known you could speak to him about your predicament, I understand why you didn’t. Please do not give me cause to doubt my belief.”

“I’ll try not to, Professor,” Draco said, somewhat meekly (for a Malfoy). 

“I’m pleased to hear it,” McGonagall said, a small smile on her lips. “Now, I want you to work on this section. It is one of the worst hit parts of the castle, and the damage was great, but it is slightly more secluded. I thought this may suit you as you will not be in contact with as many people.” 

Draco nodded silently. Privately, he thought he should be working in the middle of all the other volunteers. It seemed he was being given special treatment rather than a punishment. 

“This is not special treatment, Mr Malfoy,” Professor McGonagall spoke suddenly, correctly interpreting his thoughts. “You will not be working alone, but it is thought that your magic - and that of your partner - is some of the strongest we will have and is therefore most appropriate for this section of the castle.” 

“Oh,” Draco said, unsure how he should react to the semi compliment Professor McGonagall had just given him. 

“Now, don’t try to do anything too ambitious on your own,” McGonagall continued. “We do not want to have to heal anyone because they have tried to take on something that shouldn’t have been attempted by a lone person. Your partner is running late, but will be here shortly. Are you ready to begin work?” 

Draco nodded silently again. He wanted to ask who his partner was, but then again, he thought it would probably someone he didn’t know so even if he did ask, he would be no further forward. 

“Very well,” Professor McGonagall said. “I will leave you to it. Please ensure that you take appropriate breaks. Exhaustion will not lead to the castle being repaired any quicker. There will be a light lunch served in the Great Hall from midday onwards, you can attend alone or with your partner, it is your choice but please note that lunch is _not_ optional.” 

“Yes, Professor,” Draco said, nodding once more. 

“I will be back to check on your progress this afternoon,” Professor McGonagall said, nodding to Draco as she walked away. 

Draco stood for a moment, watching the headmistress walk away. He knew he was lucky to be given the opportunity to right his wrongs. It would have been easy for the Wizengamot to send him straight to Azkaban with no prospect of release, he thought, and they likely would have if it hadn’t been for the testimony of one person in particular. 

He frowned slightly as his thoughts turned to the one and only Harry Potter. He should be grateful to the Gryffindor, he knew he should. But he couldn’t get past the fact that, yet again, it had been Harry to the rescue. It was as though the boy was on a mission to prove that he was truly a better person than Draco. 

Grimacing, Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket and directed it at a section of particularly smashed bricks. He fired a vicious _Reducto_ at a couple of the bricks, watching with satisfaction as they were reduced to even smaller pieces. Then, guiltily, he repaired them with another flick of his wand. He couldn’t forget what he was there to do. 

He continued to flick his wand at bricks, repairing as many as he could. He figured that if he repaired the bricks before his mysterious partner arrived, they could then work together to rebuild the destroyed parts of the wall more effectively. 

As he was levitating some bricks to one side, Draco was interrupted by a disdainful voice. “Well, look who it is,” the voice sneered. “The Death Eater.” 

Draco’s wand hand faltered, sending the bricks crashing to the floor. He bit back a swear word as he turned to face the owner of the voice. 

“You’ve got some nerve coming back here,” Seamus Finnigan said, looking at Draco with disgust. “You’re the reason most of this happened.” 

Draco gazed back at Seamus, trying to keep his face neutral, McGonagall’s words ringing in his ears. 

“Not speaking, Malfoy?” Seamus said, his lip curling. “Not like you.” 

Draco wanted to turn away, but he didn’t trust the smaller boy. He was half sure that Finnigan wouldn’t try and hex him if he turned his back, but he still didn’t want to take the chance. “I’m just trying to do what I’m here to do,” he said eventually. “I don’t want any trouble.” 

“Shame you didn’t think of that before you let Death Eaters into the school!” Seamus snarled, glaring at Draco. 

Draco’s wand hand twitched. He wanted nothing more than to send a hex Finnigan’s way, but he knew he couldn’t. He opened his mouth to reply, but someone beat him to it. 

“Leave him alone, Seamus.” 

Draco’s head snapped to the right as he registered who was speaking. Of course it was him. Who else would it be? he thought. 

“But Harry…” Seamus protested, though Draco noticed his body language had changed since the arrival of the Saviour. 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Harry said, walking closer and stepping between Seamus and Draco. “Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere?” 

Seamus sighed and turned away, heading back to where he’d been working with Dean before he’d spotted Draco. 

Once Seamus had walked away, Harry turned to face Draco. “Malfoy.” 

“I didn’t need your help, Potter,” Draco spat, glaring at the Gryffindor with contempt. 

“Really? Could have fooled me,” Harry said, shrugging slightly. “I saw your hand twitch.” 

Draco made a face but didn’t say anything. 

“I know what would happen if you’d hexed Seamus,” Harry continued. “I didn’t think you’d want that shame after not even an hour.” 

“So of course the great hero had to come swooping in again,” Draco growled. “I can handle myself, Potter. Now bugger off.” 

“Sorry, can’t do that,” Harry said with a grin. “McGonagall didn’t tell you, did she?” 

“Tell me what?” Draco asked, unable to stop himself. 

“That I’m your partner for this,” Harry said with another grin. 

Draco’s eyes widened as he looked at Harry. “Please tell me you’re joking?” 

“Nope. And guess what, I _volunteered_ to be your partner,” Harry continued. “Thought it would be easiest since I’m probably one of the few that don’t actually want to harm you.”

“Just my luck,” Draco groaned, closing his eyes as though hoping when he opened them again, this would all be a dream. “Seriously?” 

Harry nodded. “Completely. Would you rather be partnered with Seamus?” he asked. “Because I’m sure I could arrange that if you would.” 

Draco didn’t say anything for a long time. “No,” he said finally. “I suppose not.”

“Good,” Harry said, a satisfied smile on his face. “Sorry I’m late. I had a meeting. What have you done so far?”

“A meeting?” Draco scoffed. “You’re seventeen. What meetings would you have to go to?”

“Admin stuff,” Harry shrugged. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“Oh, of course, sorry, how dare I question the Great Harry Potter?” Draco said, rolling his eyes. Potter had always infuriated him. 

“Don’t call me that,” Harry replied shortly. “Harry will do. Or, if you can’t bring yourself to use my actual name, _Draco_ , stick with Potter.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t normally that easy to rile Potter just by calling him a name. Merlin knows he’d done it plenty of times before without such a reaction. 

Harry took a breath and released it slowly. “What have you done so far?” he repeated. 

Draco regarded the other boy for a moment before answering. “Repaired a lot of the bricks so that we just need to rebuild. I’d done more until Finnigan appeared and distracted me while I was moving them.” He finished with a bitter tone, angry that he’d allowed Seamus to get under his skin. 

“Is that it?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes,” Draco replied defensively. “McGonagall told me not to do anything too ambitious until _my partner_ got here.”

“Alright, I take your point,” Harry sighed. “I didn’t think the meeting would take so long.”

“Yes, well,” Draco said. “You’re here now. I suppose we should start rebuilding.”

Harry nodded, taking his wand out. “Do you want to levitate them and I’ll stick them?”

“I suppose,” Draco replied, shrugging slightly. It really didn’t bother him how they did it. He was going to have to force himself to concentrate regardless, since Potter was his partner. 

For the next hour and a half, the two boys worked on rebuilding the wall. They barely spoke to each other, finding that the concentration required didn’t allow idle conversation to happen. 

During a break, Draco checked the time. “Lunch is being served in forty five minutes,” he said. 

Harry turned to him in surprise. “Is it that time already?”

“Yes. Time flies when you’re in meetings,” Draco said, unable to help himself. 

“Are you still annoyed about that?” Harry asked, exasperated. 

“Who said I was annoyed?” Draco replied, raising an eyebrow. “I was simply making an observation.”

Harry glared at Draco briefly. “Right. Well, let’s crack on and then we can go for lunch.” 

“I’m not going for lunch with you,” Draco said at once, looking scandalised. 

“Why not?” Harry asked, offended by the look on Draco’s face. 

“Think about it, Potter,” Draco groaned. “If I go in there with you, neither of us will be able to eat in peace and I, for one, cannot be arsed with having insults thrown at me while I’m eating a sandwich.” 

“You have to eat lunch,” Harry said, frowning. “Professor McGonagall told me that lunch is not optional.” 

“Yes, she told me that too,” Draco nodded. “I will eat lunch. You will bring me food and I will eat it here.” 

“I’m not a waiter,” Harry snorted. “If you want food, you can come in and get some.” 

“Not happening,” Draco shook his head. “Contrary to the impression I may have given in the past, I do not have a death wish. Tomorrow, I will bring my own lunch.” 

“Malfoy, just stop being such a martyr and come for lunch with me!” Harry exclaimed.

“What happened to _Draco_?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. He resolutely ignored the phrasing of Harry’s statement, glad that there was no-one nearby to have heard it since it had sounded very much like the Gryffindor was asking him out on a date.

“What?” Harry asked, thrown by the question. 

“You called me Draco earlier, now you’re back to Malfoy,” Draco replied, shrugging. “What’s the matter, can’t bring yourself to use my actual name?” he added, parroting Harry’s earlier words back at him.

Harry stared at Draco, his mouth opening and shutting wordlessly for a few seconds. “You… are the _most infuriating_ person I have ever known!” he said. 

Draco smirked. He’d never lost the thrill that came with winding Harry up. “Come on, we have work to do,” he said lightly. 

Harry’s jaw dropped once more and he stood stock still as Draco turned to go back to work. Then he shook his head and moved to help the blond with the next bit of the wall.

***

Forty five minutes later, a bell rang out from inside the castle walls, signalling that lunch was being served.

Harry completed his last sticking charm before putting his wand away. He looked at Draco. “Are you coming?” 

Draco looked back at Harry for a moment before shaking his head. “No. Seriously, you don’t want me to come for lunch with you,” he said. “I know what’s going to happen if I walk in there and I can’t ask you to put up with everything that’s going to be thrown my way. I’ll go in later when the Hall is empty. I’ll repair more bricks while you’re eating.” 

Harry considered Draco’s words, feeling a pang of sadness for the blond. “You’ll have to face them sometime,” he said. “Why not now?” 

Draco shrugged. “I know I will,” he said. “But I’m not ready. Don’t take that the wrong way - I am absolutely prepared to be held accountable for my past transgressions. But I don’t think that being insulted and sneered at can be classed as being held accountable. I’m here to help repair the castle. Not make friends.” 

Harry frowned slightly at the last of Draco’s words. “Alright… if you’re sure.” 

Draco nodded, and turned away. “I’m sure,” he said quietly. 

Harry watched Draco for a few seconds, not missing the sag of the blond’s shoulders, before turning and heading into the castle. He made his mind up quickly as he entered the Great Hall and walked over to the single table that was laden with plates of sandwiches, sausage rolls and other finger foods as well as bottles of pumpkin juice. He loaded himself a plate and then picked a second one up, loading that too before putting two bottles of pumpkin juice into his pockets.

“Hungry, Harry?” a voice came from behind him and he turned to see Neville. 

“Hi, Neville,” Harry replied with a smile. “You could say that.” 

“I hear you’re working with Malfoy,” Neville said, a sympathetic note in his voice. “Sorry, mate.” 

Harry shrugged. “It’s not been too bad,” he said. “We haven’t really spoken much.” 

“Yeah, but I bet he’s still a git,” Neville said. “I can’t believe he’s here.” 

“Well, he kind of has to be,” Harry said. “It’s part of his community service.” 

“I know, but I still didn’t think he’d show up,” Neville said, piling sandwiches onto his plate.

“Yeah, well… he has,” Harry said. “I’ll see you later,” he added as he turned to leave the Great Hall again. He spoke to a few more people on his way out, noting that all the questions he answered were about Draco and he thought that the Slytherin might have had the right idea after all.

***

Draco was resolutely repairing bricks while Harry was gone. He was determined to do a good job while he was working at Hogwarts. He didn’t want to give Professor McGonagall any reason to send him away before his community service was up.

As he turned with some bricks levitating in front of him, the reappearance of Harry made him jump and the bricks crashed back to the floor. 

“ _Fuck!_ ”, he cursed. “Why are you people determined to ruin my attempts?!” 

“Sorry,” Harry said, making an apologetic face. “I brought you food,” he added, holding the second plate out. 

Draco, who had been in the process of levitating the bricks again, let his charm drop in surprise sending the bricks to the floor once more. “Why?” 

Harry shrugged. “I didn’t see why you should have to eat alone,” he said. 

Draco looked at Harry suspiciously but didn’t say anything. 

Harry offered the plate again, holding it out to Draco.

Draco hesitated but took it after a second. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “You didn’t really need to do that.” 

Harry shrugged and looked around for somewhere to sit, settling for a fairly smooth, low section of the wall that they’d already repaired. “I know. I wanted to.” 

Draco blinked then chose to sit on the wall near Harry, taking a bite out of the sandwich quietly. 

Harry chewed his sandwich thoughtfully. “You were right,” he said after he’d swallowed. 

“I usually am,” Draco replied, swallowing too. “About what?” 

“People throwing insults your way,” Harry said. “Everyone I spoke to had something to say about you.” 

“All bad I suppose,” Draco replied with a snort. 

“Well, yes,” Harry said, nodding. “They all wanted me to agree with them.” 

“Did they say that?” Draco asked, pausing in his eating. 

“No, but I could tell,” Harry answered, popping the last of his sandwich into his mouth. 

“And... did you?” Draco asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer. 

Harry shook his head. “No,” he said. “Why would I?” 

“Oh, come on,” Draco scoffed. “We’ve never been friends. I doubt your opinion of me has changed that much, no matter what you say.” 

Harry shrugged. “Believe what you want,” he said. “I don’t agree with them and probably never will.” 

Draco snorted again, going back to his sandwich. 

Harry suppressed a sigh, but rolled his eyes. “Oh, here,” he said, remembering the pumpkin juice. He pulled the bottles out of his pocket and held one out to Draco. 

“Thanks,” Draco mumbled, taking the bottle. He wasn’t sure why Harry was being so nice to him. He was positive that if their roles were reversed, he wouldn’t be so nice. 

Harry ate the rest of his food in silence. He’d promised Professor McGonagall that he’d keep an eye on Draco, make sure he pulled his weight but also make sure that no-one really bothered him. He’d been the one to push for Draco to come to Hogwarts to complete his community service and he’d had to personally vouch for the blond. But he was sure that Professor McGonagall hadn’t told Draco that as he would definitely have mentioned it. 

Draco also ate in silence, pondering what Harry could be up to. He’d cursed his luck that morning upon finding out Harry was his partner, but as they’d worked he’d found himself thinking that maybe it was actually _good luck_ that he’d been partnered with the Gryffindor. He’d had to admit that it hadn’t been as awful as he’d expected it would be. He and Harry seemed to work quite well together, and although they’d sniped back and forth, it wasn’t malicious. Not like it used to be. It was not something he’d ever thought would happen between the two of them - that they could be civil to one another. He also had to admit that Harry’s presence was making it easier to work, knowing that people were less likely to bother him with the Gryffindor there. 

While Harry polished his full plate off, he noticed Draco inspect the pasty on his plate and then push it to one side. “You don’t like pasties?” 

“Not really,” Draco replied. “But you weren’t to know.” 

“No,” Harry agreed. “Did I bring you enough though?”

Draco nodded. “Yes,” he replied. “I don’t eat big lunches as a rule anyway.”

“Oh. That’s alright then,” Harry said. “Right, well, if you’re finished we’d better get back to work. McGonagall will be checking on us this afternoon.”

Draco took a drink from his bottle and nodded. “I know. She said she’d be back to check.”

“We’ve done a decent job so far I think,” Harry said. “This wall seems solid enough.”

Draco nodded again. “That’s because of the superior brick repairs.”

Harry snorted. “Oh and nothing to do with the fantastic sticking charm holding everything together?”

“Definitely not,” Draco replied with a smirk. 

Harry shook his head. “Come on. Let’s get back to it.”

For the next couple of hours they continued to work, repairing bricks and rebuilding the wall. They made decent progress and by the time they took a break, much of the section they’d started with was now rebuilt. 

Draco picked his bottle of pumpkin juice up and took a long drink. He watched as Harry did the same. “How come Weasley and Granger aren’t here?” 

Harry paused, the bottle still held to his lips. “They’re in Australia,” he said finally. 

“They’d rather take a holiday than help rebuild the school?” Draco asked in disbelief. “And by ‘they’, I mean Granger?”

Harry shook his head slightly. “It’s not really a holiday,” he said. “They’re… looking for someone.”

“Couldn’t it wait?” Draco pressed. He found it very strange that Harry was here alone while his best friends were swanning around Australia. 

Harry looked Draco dead in the eye and shook his head once more. “You don’t understand.”

“Then tell me,” Draco said, surprising both Harry and himself. 

Harry tilted his head to one side. “You really want to know?”

Draco nodded. 

“They’re looking for Hermione’s parents,” Harry said quietly. 

“What do you mean? How does she not know where her parents are?” Draco asked with a frown. 

“Malfoy. She’s Muggleborn,” Harry said, using far more patience than he thought possible. “What do you think would have happened if they’d stayed at their home?”

“But… doesn’t she have contact with them? Letters?” 

Harry shook his head. “She Obliviated them. They don’t even remember they have a daughter.”

Draco froze, his eyes on Harry. “She Obliviated her parents?” he asked in a hushed voice. He couldn’t imagine having to make such a decision. 

Harry nodded. “It was the only way of ensuring their safety from Voldemort’s regime,” he said, ignoring Draco’s flinch at the name. “But she hopes to find them and reverse the charm.”

Draco nodded. “That’s understandable,” he said softly. His mind was working at double speed and he felt his chest constricting as he realised that he was partly responsible for Hermione having to take such drastic action. He felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. He knew that Harry would think it odd for him to be so concerned about Hermione after he’d spent most of their school lives making her life a misery, but the thought that he’d caused another person to willingly modify their parents’ memories and erase _their own_ existence did not sit well with him. 

“Malfoy?” 

Harry’s voice came as a surprise to Draco and he looked at the Gryffindor with wide eyes, suddenly breathing was hard and he could feel his chest heaving. 

“Malfoy, you need to breathe,” Harry said. He was in front of Draco now, green eyes looking directly into grey ones. 

Draco gasped, shaking his head as he tried to calm himself without success. 

Harry reached out hesitantly, finally grasping Draco’s arms with his hands. “Malfoy, focus on me,” he said urgently. “Come on… breathe. In… out… in…” 

Draco tried to focus on Harry, attempting to breathe as instructed. Even as his breathing began to return to normal, he couldn’t help feeling mortified. This certainly wasn’t the first panic attack he’d had since the battle, but he’d never imagined that Harry bloody Potter would be coaching him through it. He closed his eyes, focusing on bringing his breathing back under control. 

After a few moments, Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, finding himself unable to look away from the Gryffindor. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Harry said softly. “I get them since the battle too.”

“No,” Draco shook his head. “Not about that. I’m sorry that Granger had to do that… sorry I played a part in it. I didn’t… I can’t imagine how hard it must have been.” 

“Don’t,” Harry said, his voice still soft. He released his grip on Draco’s arms. “We’d better get back to work. McGonagall will be probably here soon.”

Draco blinked as Harry turned away, he felt his cheeks turn pink of their own accord as he found himself wondering what had just happened. Wordlessly, he stood up and moved to help Harry with the next section of the wall. There were only another couple of hours before he’d be required to return to the Manor; another condition of escaping Azkaban. He was required to remain within the grounds of Malfoy Manor between the hours of seven pm and seven am. 

They continued to work silently for another half an hour or so, only pausing when Professor McGonagall appeared. 

“Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter,” she began. “I am impressed. You have managed to make more progress than I expected.” 

“We had a good start thanks to the work Malfoy had done before I got here,” Harry replied, running a hand through his hair. 

“Good, good,” Professor McGonagall said, giving Draco an approving look. “Did you have any trouble with anything?” 

Harry glanced sideways at Draco, wondering if he’d say anything about Seamus. 

Draco shook his head, though he could feel Harry’s eyes on him. “No, Professor,” he said. “Once Potter turned up we got a good pace going.” 

Professor McGonagall nodded, satisfied that teaming the two of them up had worked as well as Harry had said it would. “Very good. Well, as you’ve made a good start, I don’t see why you shouldn’t go now. You both deserve it. I’ll see you back here tomorrow.” 

“Yes, Professor,” Draco said with a nod. He picked his bottle of pumpkin juice up and drained the last of it. 

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry said, smiling. He glanced at Draco again. “Are you Apparating, Malfoy?” 

Draco nodded. “Yes,” he replied. “I, er, I’ve been given permission to Apparate between Hogwarts and the Manor.” 

“I’ll walk with you to the Apparition point then,” Harry said, downing the rest of his pumpkin juice too. “See you tomorrow, Professor.” 

“Indeed, Potter. May I have a word before you leave?” Professor McGonagall replied. 

Harry glanced at Draco, who gave a half nod, half shrug kind of movement, before turning back to Professor McGonagall and nodding. “Of course.” 

McGonagall made a gesture for Harry to follow her and moved away from Draco. 

Draco frowned slightly to himself. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was waiting for Potter to accompany him, but he didn’t make any move to leave before the Gryffindor returned. 

Harry followed Professor McGonagall a short way away before they stopped. “Is something wrong, Professor?” 

“No, at least, I don’t think so,” McGonagall replied. “I did not see Mr Malfoy in the Great Hall at any point. Did he eat lunch?” 

Harry nodded. “I brought him some food and we ate out here,” he said. “He wouldn’t come in with me.” 

“Very well,” McGonagall replied. “As long as he did eat. The amount of magic that we are using in the repair of the castle would not be possible if people are not eating properly.” 

“I know, Professor,” Harry said. “I’ll make sure he eats. He worked really hard today.” 

“And no problems between the two of you?” 

Harry shook his head. “No, Professor. I think… after everything we’ve been through, things have changed.” 

Professor McGonagall nodded. “I imagine they have,” she said. “Go and get some rest, Potter. We’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Harry nodded. “Thank you, Professor,” he said, turning and heading back to Draco. “Ready to go?” 

Draco nodded, turning toward the school gates and beginning to walk. 

Harry kept pace with the blond. “How did you find today?” he asked after a few moments. 

“Better than I expected,” Draco replied quietly. “I thought I had the worst luck when you turned out to be my partner. But… you surprised me.” 

“I did? How?” Harry asked, surprised. 

“You weren’t annoying, or overbearing,” Draco replied, shrugging one shoulder. “You didn’t push me to talk about anything. I found it quite pleasant to be honest.” 

Harry stopped walking briefly. 

“What?” Draco asked, turning to look back at Harry.

“Nothing,” Harry said, hurrying to catch up with Draco again. “I just never thought I’d hear you say the word pleasant when you’re talking about me.” 

“Yes, well,” Draco said. “I’m not the person I once was. I’m beginning to see things from a different perspective.” 

Harry nodded. “You and me both,” he said after a few seconds.

A couple of minutes later they reached the Apparition point. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then. What time will you be here?” Harry asked, turning to face Draco. 

“I’ll be here on time,” Draco said pointedly. “Eight thirty.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’ll see you here at eight thirty.” 

Draco nodded once. “Goodbye, Potter,” he said, before disappearing with a crack. 

Harry lingered for a few moments before he Apparated too. He couldn’t help but wonder if things really were changing.

***

The next morning, at eight thirty sharp, Harry arrived at the Hogwarts gates with a crack.

“Well done, Potter,” the familiar voice of Draco drawled. “There’s hope for you yet.” 

“How long have you been here?” Harry asked, making a face. He still disliked the feeling of Apparating and he couldn’t deal with Draco being smug at the same time. 

“A minute or two,” Draco shrugged. 

“So you waited for me?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“It appears that I did, yes,” Draco replied. “I wanted to see if you could actually be on time.” 

“Well, I think I proved that I can,” Harry said with a sniff. “Are we going in?” 

“Yes,” Draco said. “We have work to do.” 

Harry nodded and began the walk up to the castle. 

Draco walked alongside the Gryffindor. He wouldn’t tell Harry, but he’d had another reason for waiting. He hadn’t wanted to walk into the school alone. Yesterday he’d been with Professor McGonagall and he knew no-one would dare to confront him if she was with him. This morning, he knew he’d be expected to walk in alone and the thought had terrified him more than he thought it should. Walking in with Harry saved him from any potential confrontations. 

As they arrived at their section of the wall, Draco was pleased to note it was as they’d left it. He’d had a horrible feeling that they might return to find it damaged just because he’d been the one working on it. He was sure he was just being paranoid, and thankfully, his paranoia was unproven. 

“So how do you want to approach this today?” Harry asked, looking at Draco as he shrugged his jacket off and laid it on the bit of wall they’d repaired yesterday. 

Draco averted his gaze as he realised he was staring at Harry’s toned arms in a t-shirt that was definitely tighter than it needed to be. “Same as yesterday?” he offered, glancing around him. “If we repair a lot of the bricks first, then the rebuilding should go quicker.” 

Harry nodded. “Sounds good to me,” he said. “Alright, let’s get started.” 

They took their wands out and aimed them at the piles of bricks, repairing everything in the immediate vicinity. 

Their progress was halted by the arrival of Professor McGonagall. “Ah, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy,” she said, looking around. “You’re both here.” 

“Er, yes, Professor,” Harry replied, pausing in his repairing as he turned to look at her. 

“Did you not expect to see us?” Draco asked warily, looking at Professor McGonagall too. 

“Perhaps not this early,” Professor McGonagall said. “It is a pleasant surprise.” 

“I wanted to get an early start,” Draco said. “I’m not hoping for an early finish, I just… want to get as much done as possible.” 

“And I wanted to prove to him that I could be on time,” Harry said, ignoring the amused look that briefly crossed Professor McGonagall’s face. 

“I see. Well, I won’t keep you. Lunch will be provided from midday,” McGonagall said as she turned to leave. “Remember, it is not optional. You must eat.” 

“Yes, Professor,” Draco and Harry answered at the same time. They glanced at each other. 

Once Professor McGonagall was out of earshot, Harry turned to Draco. “What do you suppose that was about?” 

“I imagine she was checking that I’d turned up,” Draco replied bitterly. 

“Oh. Well, why wouldn’t you?” Harry asked, frowning slightly. 

“Really, Potter?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. “Do you have any idea what doing community service means?” 

“I _know_ what it means,” Harry replied, rolling his eyes. “But why wouldn’t you turn up? If you don’t turn up, you go to prison.”

Draco shrugged. “I don’t know,” he sighed. “But clearly doing what I did means people have a hard time trusting me.” 

“You can’t blame them,” Harry said. 

“I know,” Draco said. “And I wouldn’t. But it doesn’t make this easy. I mean, I’m here talking to you for a start. Not my usual choice.” 

“Surely talking to me isn’t that bad?” Harry asked, frowning. 

“I didn’t say it was bad,” Draco replied. “Just that it’s not easy for me and that it’s definitely not my usual choice.” 

“Thanks for that. Funnily enough, you’re not my usual choice either,” Harry said dryly.

“I wouldn’t be so bold as to presume I was,” Draco answered with another shrug. “Not given our history.”

“Well. Good,” Harry said. “As long as we’re both clear.”

Draco couldn’t help but smile at the words. He had never imagined that Harry Potter would be so easy to get along with. This conversation felt more natural than some of the conversations he’d had at home. 

“Anyway,” Harry continued. “Where are your friends? How come they’re not here?” 

Draco snorted. “Potter, please, do you really think Pansy would get her hands dirty? Even if she does love this school more than she’d ever let on, there is nothing that would persuade her to come and help.”

Harry frowned. “What about Goyle? And Zabini?”

Draco shook his head. “Zabini is in the same mould as Pansy. Doesn’t like getting his hands dirty. Goyle, well. He’ll be lying low with the rest of his family I imagine, considering they were definitely on the wrong side of the battle.”

“You haven’t heard from him?”

Draco shook his head once more. “No. And for all he was somewhat of a friend, we weren’t close. Not like you and Weasley.”

“Were you close with any of them?” Harry asked curiously. 

“Pansy,” Draco said simply. “She’s my best friend.”

“I always thought you were going out with her,” Harry said, shrugging. “She never left you alone.”

Draco made a face. “I know that all Pureblood families are related in some way, but there is absolutely no chance I’d ever see Pansy that way,” he said firmly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“Firstly, she’s my best friend. Would you marry Granger? Secondly, I’m… it’s none of your business!” Draco replied, suddenly catching himself before he told Harry something that only Pansy knew. 

“I think Ron would have something to say if I tried to marry Hermione,” Harry said, looking amused. 

“So what about the Weasley girl?” Draco asked, remembering that Harry had been rather close with her last time he heard. 

“Nothing there either,” Harry shrugged. “We decided we’re better off as friends.”

Draco raised both eyebrows in surprise. “Well there’s a shock,” he said. “I thought she’d been after you for years.”

Harry shrugged again. “Yeah but just because someone fancies you it doesn’t mean you’ll work as a couple,” he said. “I… never mind. We’d better get back to work before McGonagall comes back.”

Draco looked at Harry curiously. He knew what he’d stopped himself from saying, but what wasn’t the Gryffindor saying? he wondered. He didn’t ask though, simply nodded and began levitating some bricks into place. 

Harry aimed his wand at the bricks and cast the powerful sticking charm he’d somehow perfected in a day. He didn’t really know what was going on between himself and Draco, but he knew it wasn’t a bad thing. 

They worked solidly until the bell sounded for lunch. Finishing the section they were working on, they both put their wands away. 

Harry looked at Draco. “Is there any point asking you if you’re coming in?”

Draco shook his head. “I think you already know the answer.”

Harry sighed softly. “Alright,” he said. “I’ll be back in a bit then.”

Draco nodded, glancing around him. “I’ll repair some more of these,” he said, indicating the pile of bricks behind him. 

Harry nodded and headed into the castle, hoping that people didn’t pay him as much attention as they did yesterday. He certainly didn’t want to hear about Draco being the worst person in the world again. It was getting tiresome.

Of course, Harry’s hopes were immediately dashed when he walked into the Great Hall and was accosted by Terry Boot making his feelings on Draco’s presence clear. 

“Look, Terry,” Harry began. “I’m just here for some lunch. Malfoy is working hard, give him a break, ok?” 

Terry looked scandalised. “ _Give him a break?_ ” he exclaimed. “How can you say that after everything he’s done?!” 

“Because he’s _trying_ to put things right!” Harry exploded. “He’s here to do his part, just like you and me, so back off!” 

A hush fell over the Great Hall at Harry’s outburst, no-one quite sure what to say. Harry groaned and turned away from Terry to grab two plates of food and some bottled pumpkin juice. Once he was sure he had enough food for two, he left the Hall without a backward glance. 

As Harry got back to his section of the castle, he could hear Draco whistling softly to himself as he worked. He couldn’t help but smile at the sound as he rounded the corner. 

Draco noticed Harry’s approach and lowered the bricks to the ground carefully. 

“Here,” Harry said, holding out one plate towards Draco. “No pasty today.” 

“Why, Potter, you remembered,” Draco said, giving the Gryffindor a crooked grin as he took the proffered plate. “Thank you.” 

“Well, I didn’t want to put up with you sulking because I’d brought you something you don’t like two days in a row,” Harry quipped, returning the grin. 

“Damn right I would have sulked,” Draco said, settling himself on the wall. “I expect people to take notice of my likes and dislikes when I tell them.” 

“Duly noted,” Harry said, taking a bite of his sandwich. “I’m glad you’re not as fussy with sandwich fillings. They only had ham.” 

“I like ham just fine,” Draco replied. “Turkey, on the other hand…” he trailed off, making a face. 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “What’s wrong with turkey?” 

“Too dry,” Draco replied at once. “It’s fine at Christmas, but not in a sandwich.” 

Harry gave a snort of laughter. “I suppose that’s a good point,” he said, nodding.

“I know,” Draco said, giving Harry a smug grin.

Harry shook his head, taking another bite of his sandwich. “You are…” 

“What?” Draco asked, pausing with his sandwich halfway to his mouth to look at Harry curiously. 

“Impossible,” Harry finished with a grin. “Absolutely impossible.” 

Draco snorted. “I am not impossible, Potter,” he said. “I am _right_.” 

Harry shook his head once more, hiding his grin with his sandwich. 

“So,” Draco said cautiously. “Yesterday. What was it all about when I called you the Great Harry Potter? I’ve called you plenty over the years and you never seemed bothered.” 

“Oh,” Harry said. “That.” 

“Yes. That.” 

Harry sighed. “I’m just fed up of being hailed the hero,” he said. “I didn’t do anything that anyone else wouldn’t have done in my position. All I’ve ever wanted was to just… be me.” 

“You can’t deny that what you did was pretty special though,” Draco said. 

Harry shrugged. “Maybe. But my name is everywhere I turn and it just gets… tiring. Having to put a front on every time I venture outside my house or here because there’s always a reporter from The Prophet lurking somewhere.” 

“What do you mean? Just tell them to piss off,” Draco said, frowning. 

Harry shook his head. “I can’t do that,” he said. “It’s not their fault that they’ve known my name before _I_ knew it. It’s not their fault they were led to believe I was the saviour of the wizarding world.” He made a face as he finished speaking. 

“You take being a Gryffindor far too seriously,” Draco said after a moment. “You worry too much about what they’ll say if you tell them to leave you alone. You’ve done what you needed to do, surely now you deserve a bit of a break?”

Harry looked at Draco. “This coming from the boy who’s refused to go to lunch with me because he doesn’t want to put up with insults?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“That’s completely different,” Draco said, waving a hand. “I couldn’t care less if they insult me. They’ve been doing it in the papers for months. I just don’t read them anymore. But if I go in there with you, it’s not just me that’s putting up with the insults. They’d be surrounding us in seconds, calling me Merlin knows what and then they’d start on you, telling you you shouldn’t be associating with the likes of me. I know how this works. It would be thoroughly unpleasant for both of us and it’s not worth it for a couple of sandwiches and sausage rolls.”

“So, you’re telling me you’re doing this to save _me_ from all the hassle?” Harry asked disbelievingly. 

Draco shrugged. “It’s all thanks to you that I’m even here,” he said. “You might have told me you volunteered to be my partner, but that doesn’t mean you have to babysit me at lunchtime too.”

“Yet, here I am,” Harry replied with a shrug of his own. “And for the record, no, I don’t think this counts as babysitting. No-one in their right mind would leave a baby with me.”

“Why _are_ you eating out here with me?” Draco asked, frowning. “I’m pretty sure you still have friends in there who’d be more than happy for you to join them.”

“I think the question you should be asking is why am I eating out here with you _after_ I shouted at Terry Boot in the Great Hall for having a go at you being here,” Harry admitted, suddenly becoming very interested in his sandwich. 

Draco looked at him in surprise. “Are you serious?”

Harry nodded. “Er, yes,” he said. 

“Have you gone completely mad?” Draco asked. “Why would you do that?”

Harry sighed. “Because it’s not fair,” he said. “You’re here to help, yeah it’s because you’re on community service, but that’s even more reason to not have a go at you for it.”

Draco blinked. “What?”

“You’re here on community service. So you _have_ to be here,” Harry said. “Which means it’s stupid for them to all be complaining about you being here.”

Draco shrugged. “They won’t care about that. They want me in Azkaban,” he said. 

“I know,” Harry said, staring at his sandwich again. “You don’t deserve Azkaban. You showed remorse. The ones who didn’t… ended up in Azkaban.”

“I suppose that makes me one of the lucky ones then,” Draco said quietly. “The saviour of the wizarding world took pity on me and helped me out.”

“Oh, don’t,” Harry sighed. “I had to testify for you. Like I said, you don’t deserve Azkaban. You’re far too pretty for prison.”

Draco’s eyebrows shot up under his hair. “Excuse me?”

“Well, you are,” Harry said. “You’d never be able to maintain those looks in there.”

Draco shook his head slightly. “You’re weird, Potter,” he said. “But, on reflection, you are also right.”

“I know,” Harry said with a small smile. 

Draco returned the smile somewhat shyly. He couldn’t remember feeling so comfortable talking with someone since the last proper conversation he’d had with Pansy and he certainly couldn’t believe that it was Potter that he was so comfortable with. 

“We’d better get on with it,” Harry said. “I’m sure McGonagall will be checking on us again later.” 

Draco sighed and nodded. “You’re probably right,” he said. “We’re nearly done with this bit though.” 

“Yeah, I think we’ll be able to start over there tomorrow,” Harry said, looking around. “The school will be up and running before we know it.” 

“Mmm,” Draco murmured in agreement as he slid off the wall and pulled his wand out. 

For the next couple of hours, they worked almost silently, repairing, levitating and sticking the bricks. 

At around four pm, Professor McGonagall arrived to check on their progress. “Good afternoon, gentlemen.” 

“Hello Professor,” Harry replied, smiling warily at her. He wasn’t sure if she’d heard what had happened in the Great Hall yet, though it wouldn’t surprise him if she had. 

“Mr Potter, you caused quite a stir in the Great Hall today,” Professor McGonagall said, giving Harry a stern look. 

Harry ducked his head his head slightly. “Yeah… sorry about that. I couldn’t… I had enough of people yesterday telling me that Malfoy shouldn’t be here. Why do they feel like they should complain to me? I can’t change anything!”

“It’s alright, Potter,” Professor McGonagall said. “I don’t expect you to put up with them. Perhaps next time just ignore anyone who says something you don’t like and let me know. Everyone who is here to help is welcome and we do not want any arguments over it.”

Draco chewed his lip slightly. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Harry sticking up for him. He couldn’t deny that it was nice to have someone, seemingly, on his side but he couldn’t help thinking it was too good to be true.

“Mr Malfoy, please do not let anyone upset you,” McGonagall continued. “I cannot fault the work you have done so far. It may only have been two days, but the two of you have accomplished a great deal more than some teams. I will be sure to let the rest of the volunteers know that your efforts are just as valuable as theirs and that you should not be condemned for your past while you are here to help. I can see that you are nearly done here, so I will let you know tomorrow where I would like you to concentrate on next. For now, you may both go. It seems as though you could do with a break. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Draco said quietly, not lifting his head. 

“Thanks, Professor,” Harry said. “We’ll be here tomorrow to finish off.”

Professor McGonagall regarded them for a moment before nodding and turning on her heel to walk away. 

Harry looked at Draco for a moment. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Draco sighed, finally looking up again. “Why are you… you just have to… stop being so nice to me! You’re supposed to hate me like the rest of them!”

“But why?” Harry asked. “You’ve been through a trial. Why are you _so_ determined to suffer?”

“I almost killed your best friend! I cursed one of your Chasers! I _let Death Eaters into the school_!” Draco exclaimed, his eyes wide as he threw his arms into the air. 

“But you also _didn’t_ identify me at the Manor when I was captured by the Snatchers,” Harry said. “You knew it was me, I know you did. You had me right there, so why didn’t you take your chance to get rid of me then? Why didn’t you tell your father it was me?”

Draco stopped and stared at Harry, grey eyes meeting green. His breath caught in his throat momentarily. “I never wanted you dead,” he said finally, his voice soft. “And I knew that’s what would happen if I identified you. I couldn’t do it.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Harry said softly. “You helped more than you know. I know we had a couple of altercations here, but I still don’t regret saving you in the Room of Requirement.”

Draco swallowed and looked away. “Are you ready to leave?” he asked. 

Harry frowned briefly but nodded, even though Draco wasn’t looking at him. “Yeah,” he said. “Let’s go.” 

Draco put his wand away and turned towards the gates. 

Harry followed, picking his jacket up on the way. 

The two boys walked side by side down the path and towards the Apparition point in silence. 

“Same time tomorrow?” Harry asked as they reached the gates. 

Draco nodded. “Yes,” he said. “Eight thirty.”

“See you tomorrow then,” Harry said, feeling more awkward than he had in a long time.

Draco nodded once before disappearing.

***

Draco and Harry continued to work together for the next four weeks, meeting each morning at eight thirty sharp and heading into the castle together. Harry knew why Draco waited for him each morning, though he would never ask the blond about it. He’d worked it out fairly quickly, given the amount of whispered insults and dirty looks that they’d encountered any time they’d walked past other students.

Harry had continued to bring Draco’s lunch to him and they ate together wherever they were working. Their relationship had grown into something that Harry considered friendship, no matter how awkward it was, and as the castle approached being fully repaired, bringing with it the end of their working relationship, he realised that he would miss seeing Draco every day. 

On the Monday of the final week of the summer holidays, Harry Apparated to Hogwarts at twenty to nine. He hadn’t had a good night’s sleep, having found himself plagued by a recurring nightmare of the night of the battle. 

“Finally! What kept…” Draco’s annoyed drawl trailed off as he took in Harry’s appearance. “Potter, what’s wrong?” 

Harry shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong. Sorry I’m late,” he said. 

“I don’t believe you,” Draco said as they headed through the gates. “You look awful.”

“Thanks,” Harry said sarcastically. “You really know how to boost someone’s ego don’t you?” 

“Normally I would agree with you,” Draco said. “But I haven’t seen you look this awful since, well, you turned up in the Manor looking like a troll.” 

Harry laughed despite himself. “I kept having a nightmare,” he said eventually. “I’ve barely slept. Every time I woke myself up, I thought it was over, but when I managed to get back to sleep it started again.” 

Draco, who had smiled when Harry laughed, now frowned. “Should you be here if you haven’t slept?” 

“Nothing was going to stop me coming to help,” Harry said firmly. “I’ll be fine. We’re so close to getting everything done.” 

“Yes, but if you’re tired, your magic won’t work as well,” Draco pointed out. “Have you taken anything?” 

Harry shook his head. “No,” he said. “I didn’t have any Dreamless Sleep in the house.” 

“You should have Owled or something,” Draco sighed. “I have plenty. I could have sent you some.” 

“I can’t imagine your parents would have been impressed if I’d Floo called you after midnight,” Harry said, raising an eyebrow. 

“I wouldn’t have cared,” Draco said, shrugging. “They know we’ve been working together.” 

“I still don’t think they’d have been impressed,” Harry said. “I’ll be okay. We can just swap, you can do the sticking today.” 

Draco shook his head. “No, you’re not levitating bricks about the place if you’re tired,” he said. “All it’ll take is for you to slip slightly and we’ll both be buried.”

“Then what do you suggest, Malfoy?” Harry asked in exasperation. “I’m here now. It’s too late to do anything about it.”

“Nonsense,” Draco tutted. “Come with me.” 

“Where to?” Harry asked, following as the blond carried on past their designated working spot for the day and into the castle. 

Draco led Harry through the corridors, ignoring any insults from people they passed although these were fewer than previously. He continued to walk until they ended up outside Professor McGonagall’s office. 

“You’re going to tell on me?” Harry asked incredulously. 

“Don’t be stupid, Potter,” Draco replied, shaking his head as he raised his hand to knock on the door. “I’m going to ask permission to brew a potion. Or to get one from Madam Pomfrey.”

“Oh,” Harry said, feeling embarrassed. “Why?”

“Because you can’t work tired and I can’t work alone,” Draco replied. “This is better for us both.”

Before Harry could reply, the door opened and Professor McGonagall appeared. “Potter, Malfoy,” she said in surprise. “Is something wrong?”

“Potter didn’t sleep well,” Draco said immediately. “I’m worried if we try and work without him being on top form one of us will be injured.”

“I see,” Professor McGonagall replied, suppressing the smile that threatened to form. “Is this true, Potter?”

Harry gave Draco a half-hearted glare before nodding. “Yes,” he sighed. “I was kept awake by a persistent nightmare and I didn’t have any Dreamless Sleep to help.”

“Very well. Let me get Madam Pomfrey to bring you something,” McGonagall said, conjuring her Patronus and sending it off to the Hospital Wing. 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, Professor,” Harry tried. “Malfoy is just being overly worried.”

“No, I think Mr Malfoy is quite right to worry,” McGonagall said. “Working with such heavy materials if you aren’t at full strength would be incredibly foolish.”

Draco smiled smugly at Harry, who stuck his tongue out in response. 

“Sticking your tongue out, Potter? Really?” McGonagall asked, one eyebrow raised. “I am certain you are old enough to know better.”

“Sorry Professor,” Harry muttered, glaring at Draco again. He hated being fussed over. 

Draco simply grinned at him, enjoying the sight of Harry being flustered. 

The next moment, the door opened and Madam Pomfrey arrived in the office. 

“Ah, Potter, it’s you is it?” Madam Pomfrey asked, looking Harry up and down. “Professor McGonagall said you haven’t been sleeping well?” 

“Only last night,” Harry protested. “It was just a nightmare. I get them sometimes.” 

“All the more reason to have a supply of Dreamless Sleep, Potter,” Madam Pomfrey said, giving him a look. “For now, take this. It will help you feel more awake for today. Then I suggest you stop at an apothecary on your way home to get some Dreamless Sleep in case this happens again.” 

Harry suppressed a sigh and held his hand out for the potion Madam Pomfrey was proffering. Wordlessly, he uncorked the vial and swallowed the potion, making a face as he did so. “Happy now?” he asked, turning to Draco as he handed the vial back to Madam Pomfrey. 

“Very,” Draco replied, nodding. “May we go, Professor?”

Professor McGonagall nodded. “Yes. Please, go.” 

Harry stood up and left the room abruptly, Draco following behind. 

Once they were in the corridor and the office door closed, Harry rounded on Draco. “I can’t believe you! I’m not a child!” 

“I didn’t say you were!” Draco replied. “But if you’d hurt yourself because you weren’t fully awake you’d have been annoyed!” 

“Well yes, but I’d only have myself to blame!” Harry exclaimed. 

“And if _I’d_ been hurt because you weren’t fully awake?” Draco questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“I… well…” Harry stammered, realising that Draco was right. “Alright, you were right! Go on, lord it up!” 

“I’m not going to ‘lord it up’,” Draco snorted. “You said it yourself before, we’re so close to finishing. I didn’t think you’d want it to take any longer than it needs to.” 

“Why?” Harry asked, frowning. 

“Because then you wouldn’t be stuck with me,” Draco replied, shrugging. “You’ll be free to go back to your normal life.” 

Harry felt instantly deflated at Draco’s words. “You do know that I haven’t minded this at all?” 

“So you say,” Draco said, starting to walk down the corridor. “But I’m sure you’ll be happier once it’s over.” 

Harry shook his head slightly. “You don’t give yourself enough credit,” he said softly. “When you’re not being all pompous and _Slytherin_ , you’re pretty good company.” 

“Why Potter, was that a compliment?” Draco asked, feeling the tips of his ears turn pink.

“Shut up,” Harry said. “I’ll deny it until my dying day.” 

Draco laughed quietly. “You’re quite good company yourself,” he said.

Harry smiled to himself as they emerged into the fresh air again. He knew there were only a few more days worth of work to be done and he was glad to be involved. “Are you coming back next year?” 

“I don’t know,” Draco admitted. “I know I should if I want to complete my N.E.W.T.s, but I don’t know if I’ll be welcome.” 

“Professor McGonagall would let you come back,” Harry said, frowning again. “You know she would.” 

“Maybe,” Draco said. “But it certainly wouldn’t be a peaceful time, would it? Are you coming back?” 

“I don’t know either,” Harry admitted. “I have the chance to become an Auror.” 

“Without getting your N.E.W.T.s?” Draco asked, his eyes wide.

Harry nodded, not looking at the blond. 

“Wow,” Draco said in a hushed voice. “You’re really that good then?”

Harry shrugged, feeling his cheeks colour. He wasn’t sure whether he was going to join the Aurors straight away or not, but he knew that just the fact he’d been asked was rare at his age. 

“You’d probably be stupid to turn that down,” Draco said, beginning to repair some bricks. 

“Maybe,” Harry said, mimicking Draco and beginning to repair bricks too. “I suppose it depends on whether there’s anything to bring me back here first.” 

Draco glanced at Harry, surprised to find the Gryffindor looking back at him. He felt himself turn red and looked away quickly. 

They worked until the bell sounded for lunch. They finished the section they were working on before putting their wands away. 

“Are you coming in?” Harry asked, more out of habit than anything else.

“I think I will today,” Draco replied, taking a deep breath. 

Harry tripped over a pile of bricks in his haste to turn and face Draco. “What?” 

“I said I think I’ll come in today,” Draco said again, shrugging. “Unless you don’t want me to?” 

“Of course I want you to,” Harry said quickly. “I’m just surprised. I didn’t think you’d make it in there.” 

“Well, if I want to come back next year, I’d better get used to the crowds,” Draco said, sounding far braver than he felt. 

Harry gave Draco a smile. “It won’t be so bad,” he said. “You don’t get insulted so much now if you walk past some of the others. And they don’t bother me about you in there.” 

“You mean since you shouted at Boot?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, yeah,” Harry said, giving an embarrassed smile. “They realised I didn’t care what they thought after that, I think.” 

“I still can’t believe you did that,” Draco said, shaking his head as they began the walk into the castle. 

“Yeah, well, he deserved it,” Harry shrugged. “I thought I’d made myself clear the day before, but obviously I hadn’t.” 

“I’m grateful that you did it at all,” Draco said. “Considering we were never friends before this.” 

“Are we friends now?” Harry asked, pushing the castle door open. 

“I feel like we might be,” Draco admitted. 

“So do I,” Harry said. “It’s weird. But I like it.” 

Walking into the Great Hall, Draco took a deep breath. He kept his gaze fixed on the table set out with food and ignored any whispers he could hear. He was aware that Harry was walking beside him, their shoulders brushing every so often, and he took some sort of comfort from this. 

They each took a plate and filled it with food, grabbing a bottle of pumpkin juice at the same time. 

“Do you want to eat in here or go back outside?” Harry asked quietly, his mouth close to Draco’s ear. 

Draco shivered slightly at the feeling of Harry’s breath on his neck. He looked around, noting that most people were ignoring them but the odd one was glaring in their direction. “As nice as it would be to eat inside, I think I’ve got rather used to eating outside with you.”

Harry nodded. “Then let's go back outside. It’s nice enough.” 

Draco nodded and turned to leave the Great Hall. For all he wanted to start facing people again, he’d realised that he didn’t really want to share Harry. He wasn’t sure when he’d started feeling that way, but he knew that he wanted to make the most of his time with the Gryffindor. 

Harry followed Draco out of the Hall and back toward their section. “Wait,” he said as a thought struck him. 

“What?” Draco asked, stopping suddenly to look back at Harry. 

“Why don’t we go down by the lake?” Harry asked. 

“The lake?” Draco repeated, looking at Harry curiously. 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, why not? It’d be nice to look out at the lake while we eat and there’s nothing to stop us.” 

“Alright,” Draco nodded. “Let’s go to the lake,“ he added, changing direction to head away from the castle. 

Harry gave a small smile as he walked with Draco. He wasn’t sure what had made him suggest going to the lake, but it didn’t seem like a bad idea. 

As they reached the lakeside, Draco headed for a grassy patch that looked free of stones and looked to Harry. “Can you cast a cushioning charm?” 

“Can’t you do it?” Harry asked, surprised. 

Draco shook his head. “I don’t think I’m allowed,” he said. “It’s not really basic, is it?” 

“Well, no, I suppose not,” Harry said, pulling his wand out and pointing it at the grass before casting the charm. 

“Thank you,” Draco said, giving Harry a smile as he sat down.

Harry returned the smile and sat down too. “It wasn’t too bad in there, was it?” 

Draco shook his head. “No, it wasn’t really,” he said. “People were still glaring though.” 

“I think they’ll probably do that for a while,” Harry said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

“I know,” Draco sighed, taking a bite of his own sandwich. “I’m not really surprised.” 

“Is that why you wanted to come and eat out here?” Harry asked. 

“Sort of,” Draco replied. “I really have got used to eating out here with just you for company.”

Harry frowned slightly. “Is that a good thing or bad thing?” 

“I don’t know,” Draco said. “Would you consider it good or bad?” 

“Good, I suppose,” Harry answered after a moment. “Better than us being at each other’s throats like we used to be.” 

Draco nodded. “Definitely better than that,” he said. 

“But what about when we’re done here?” Harry asked. “What will you do if you come back and I don’t?” 

“I’d manage somehow,” Draco said, though he had wondered the same thing. He supposed it would depend on whether any of friends from Slytherin returned or not.

“When does your community service finish?” Harry asked, his voice quiet. 

“As soon as the school is fully repaired,” Draco replied, looking down at his sandwich. “I’ll be a free man. Sort of.” 

“What do you mean sort of?” 

“Well, will I ever really be free?” Draco asked softly. “I’ll always know what I did.” 

“You can’t dwell on it forever,” Harry said. “You’ll have to move on sometime.” 

“Easier said than done though, isn’t it?” Draco said, looking at Harry with one eyebrow raised. 

“I know,” Harry said. “But you’ll get there. People will forget eventually.” 

“I hope so,” Draco sighed. “I’d quite like to have a normal life at some point in the future.”

Harry chuckled softly. “I’m sure you’ll have no trouble finding some pretty girl to marry you and have your children,” he said. 

Draco snorted softly. “That’s not quite my idea of normal,” he said. 

“No?” Harry asked, surprised. “I thought you’d want an heir and all that stuff?” 

Draco shook his head. “That’s what _my father_ would like,” he said. “It’s a bit harder if you don’t like girls though.” 

Harry looked at Draco with a shocked expression on his face. “Oh!” he said. “I see… yeah, I can see how that would make it a bit hard.” 

Draco nodded. “As you can imagine, telling my father I’m gay did not go down well.”

“No, I suppose it won’t have if he wants you to carry the Malfoy name on,” Harry said, frowning. “What does your mother think?”

“I think she was disappointed with the thought that she’d never have a grandchild,” Draco said. “But ultimately she was alright about it. Plus I pointed out that if I ever did decide I wanted children, there are other options. That made her a bit happier.”

Harry chuckled softly. “Fair enough,” he said, gazing out at the lake. “I’m bi,” he continued quietly after a moment of silence. “That’s why Ginny and I broke up. I realised that although I do like women, I have a preference for men.”

Draco glanced at Harry sideways. “I see,” he said. “I always wondered why you seemed oblivious to all the attention girls gave you.”

Harry shrugged. “I suppose I was oblivious to most things for a while,” he said. “The realisation that I like both men and women was a fairly recent thing. At school my main focus was not failing my lessons and, well, beating you at Quidditch.”

Draco smiled slightly. “At one point, it seemed like every time I turned round, you were there,” he said. “Both on and off the Quidditch pitch.” 

Harry gave a half smile too. “Well I suppose you had a lot of my attention too,” he said. “For one reason or another.” 

“I’m flattered,” Draco replied with a smirk. “Although I’m not surprised. I _am_ fabulous, after all.” 

Harry shook his head with a smile. “And ever so modest.” 

“Modesty is overrated,” Draco said. “People should blow their own trumpets more often. Have belief in themselves.” 

“You’ve always been good at that,” Harry said, glancing at Draco again. “The first time we met you told me how good a flyer you were.” 

“Was I wrong?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“No,” Harry laughed. “You weren’t wrong at all. I always enjoyed flying against you more than anyone else. Except when you cheated and grabbed my broom.” 

“Ah,” Draco said, flushing slightly. “Yes, well, I don’t know what I was thinking that day. I think I just wanted to - finally - beat you in a match.” 

“Shame it didn’t work out for you,” Harry said with a grin. “Our matches were always eventful weren’t they?” 

Draco nodded. “They were. None as bad as the one where that mad Bludger broke your arm though.”

Harry grimaced. “Do you know what, I would have been able to cope with a broken arm just fine. Madam Pomfrey would have fixed it no problem, but no, bloody Lockhart had to go and vanish _all_ my bones! Do you have any idea how painful it is growing bones back?!” 

Draco made a face as he shook his head. “No, thankfully, I don’t. Merlin knows what Dumbledore was thinking, hiring that fool as a teacher,” he said. “He made a mess of duelling club too.” 

Harry snorted. “He was just a fraud who definitely had belief in himself, it’s just a shame that what he was believing was lies,” he said. “He was fully prepared to Obliviate both Ron and I, you know. I suppose we were lucky that it was Ron’s wand he tried to use to do it.” 

“The same wand that made him vomit slugs?” Draco asked, a slight smirk crossing his face. 

Harry nodded. “You can imagine how well the spell worked for him.” 

Draco nodded too, looking faintly impressed. “Isn’t he a permanent resident of St. Mungos now?” 

“Well, he might get out one day,” Harry said. “But for now, yes, he is. He still believes his hype though. Gives photos out.” 

“Well here’s something I never thought I’d say; I’m glad you’re not that kind of famous,” Draco said, looking at Harry again. “Spending all this time with you would definitely have been the end of me if you were.” 

Harry shook his head. “I’d hate to be that kind of famous,” he said. “I’m still not that fond of everyone knowing my name, but there’s not a lot I can do about it. I can make sure I’m not obnoxious though.” 

Draco nodded. “You do a good job,” he said. “Which, again, is not something I would have said a couple of years ago.” 

“No, I know,” Harry said with a smile before checking his watch. “Bugger! We’d better get back to work.” 

“Is it late?” Draco asked, suddenly remembering what they were supposed to be doing. 

“Not too late, but we’ve definitely had a long lunch,” Harry said, standing up. He held a hand out to Draco. 

Draco hesitated but took it a second later, allowing Harry to pull him to his feet. “Thanks,” he said, flushing slightly. “It’s probably a good thing we’ve made good progress so far.”

“Definitely,” Harry said, beginning to walk back towards the castle. “McGonagall will be checking on us in a couple of hours though I would think.” 

“No doubt,” Draco said, following Harry towards the castle. “We can still get a decent bit of work done this afternoon though.” 

Harry nodded. “We’ll be fine.” 

They let the conversation die as they quickened their pace to get back to their section, arriving quite quickly. They resumed their work and continued until Professor McGonagall arrived. 

“How are you feeling, Potter?” McGonagall asked upon arrival, looking at the Gryffindor closely. 

“Fine, Professor, thank you,” Harry said, feeling uncomfortable with such close scrutiny. “The potion really helped.” 

“Glad to hear it, Potter,” Professor McGonagall said with a small smile. 

“We’re nearly done here,” Draco spoke up, drawing Professor McGonagall’s attention to himself. “How is the rest of the school?”

Professor McGonagall nodded as she looked around. “I can see. The rest of the school is almost done. Just a few more walls to repair and protective charms to put in place and we shall be ready to open again in September.”

Draco nodded. Then he looked at Professor McGonagall. “Professor, will I be permitted to return to take my N.E.W.T.s?”

McGonagall looked back at him in surprise. “Of course, Mr Malfoy,” he said. “Anyone who didn’t get chance to complete their education will be welcome to return. Potter, I suppose you’ll be joining the Aurors?”

“I haven’t decided yet, Professor,” Harry said honestly. “I might come back to get my N.E.W.T.s. It would be a shame to have worked toward them and not get them.”

“I see. Well, you will be most welcome,” Professor McGonagall replied, looking at the two boys in front of her. She had initially been surprised and then sceptical when Harry had first suggested that Draco complete his community service at Hogwarts. She’d been even more surprised when Harry had volunteered to work with Draco. But as they stood in front of her now, she could see that it had been a good decision. They made quite a team, it was clear to see, and if she wasn’t mistaken they also seemed to be well on their way to being friends. 

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry said, smiling as he looked down at the bricks in front of him. 

“Finish up the bit you were working on and you can go,” McGonagall said. “Make sure to get plenty of sleep tonight, Potter,” she added as she walked away. 

Harry made a face but nodded. He wasn’t sure how having nightmares was his fault. 

Draco watched McGonagall go and turned to Harry. “We’ll do this quick,” he said. 

Harry shrugged. “It won’t matter,” he said. “The apothecary will be closed by the time we’re done anyway.”

Draco frowned. “You might still get there in time,” he said. 

“Maybe. Come on, get those bricks levitated over here,” Harry said, trying to change the subject. 

Draco let it drop and turned his attention to the bricks, levitating them to where Harry was waiting. 

Working quickly, they got the last few bricks stuck in place and put their wands away. 

Harry picked his jacket up and shrugged it on, waiting for Draco to do the same before heading down the path towards the gates. 

“What will you tell the Aurors if you decide to come back?” Draco asked after a few minutes. 

Harry shrugged. “Probably just that I decided to finish my education. If Kingsley really wants me, he’ll wait for me to do that.”

Draco nodded thoughtfully. 

“What do you want to do after you’ve got your N.E.W.T.s?” Harry asked, realising that Draco had never told him. 

“I want to be a Healer,” Draco said. “I don’t want anything to do with the Ministry.”

Harry nodded, thinking that Draco’s reasoning probably made sense. “Then I wish you luck with it.”

“Thank you,” Draco said, giving Harry a half smile. “The hard work will start once I’ve done my exams.”

“For both of us,” Harry pointed out. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I promise I’ll be on time.”

Draco smiled. “See that you are,” he said before he Disapparated. 

Harry shook his head and Disapparated too. He went straight home, thinking that he’d prefer to try and get to the apothecary tomorrow instead.

***

Later that night, as Harry was reading a battered old copy of one of his favourite Roald Dahl books, he heard an odd tapping sound.

Frowning, he put his book down and went to the window where he could see a handsome eagle owl staring back at him. He opened it quickly and watched as the owl soared in and perched himself on the back of a chair. 

“Who are you?” Harry wondered aloud, thinking that the bird looked familiar. He moved to untie the parcel from the owl’s leg. Setting the parcel aside, he picked up the small envelope that was tied on top. It was addressed, simply, to Harry Potter with no clue who it was from but he had an idea. 

Offering the owl some of the crusts from the toast he’d had for supper, Harry sat down to read the note. He supposed the bird must want a reply as it hadn’t flown straight off.

_Potter -  
I know this must seem like an imposition, but I also know you probably didn’t attempt to go to the apothecary on your way home. So, in light of what happened last night, please accept this as a token of my appreciation for you sticking up for me. A case of Dreamless Sleep, in case your nightmare makes a reappearance. I believe I might know how you feel when it comes to nightmares and this stuff is invaluable. I shall see you tomorrow. Eight thirty sharp.  
D.M_

Harry smiled to himself as he opened the parcel to find enough vials of Dreamless Sleep to last him a month of nightmares.

Setting the case back down on the table, the letter on top, Harry stood up and went to his desk to get some parchment and a quill.

_Malfoy -  
Thank you for the Dreamless Sleep. It is very much appreciated, although you really didn’t need to. See you tomorrow. I’ll bring breakfast.  
H.P_

Harry sealed the note in an envelope and wrote Draco’s name on it before tying it to the owl’s leg. He carried the bird to the window and watched as it flew off into the night sky. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to say he’d take Draco breakfast, but he was sure he could rustle something more impressive than toast up.

***

Draco looked up as his owl returned through the window. He stood up anxiously and untied the letter from the owl’s leg. He hoped he hadn’t made a grave mistake by sending Harry the vials of potion, though he assumed not since the parcel had not been returned.

Opening the envelope, he read the note quickly and couldn’t help but smile. He felt a pleasant warmth spreading through him as he read the last sentence and he wondered what Harry would bring with him. 

Lifting a hand, he stroked the soft feathers on the owl’s chest. “Thank you, Ulysses,” he said softly. “I think my luck might be changing, what do you think?” 

Ulysses nibbled at Draco’s fingers gently. 

“I’ll take that as you agreeing,” Draco said, moving to get some owl treats from the tin on his desk. “We’ll see what tomorrow brings.”

***

The next morning, at eight thirty on the dot, Harry Apparated to Hogwarts, arriving a second after Draco.

“Impressive, Potter,” Draco said, a grin on his face. 

“Didn’t want your breakfast to get cold,” Harry replied, holding a tinfoil wrapped package out to Draco. 

“Ah. A man of your word, I see,” Draco said, flushing slightly as he took the package. 

“Of course,” Harry said. “I wouldn’t dream of letting you down after such a generous gift.”

Draco flushed again. “Well, thank you,” he said. “This was most unexpected. What are we having?”

“Nothing too fancy, I’m afraid,” Harry said. “I didn’t have much time. Warm croissants with bacon.” 

Draco opened the tinfoil slightly and sniffed. “It smells delicious,” he said.

“Hopefully it’ll taste delicious too,” Harry said. “And I did cook it myself, I didn’t ask Kreacher to do it.” 

“I wouldn’t have thought otherwise,” Draco said. “I’m going to eat as we walk, I hope you don’t mind?” 

Harry shook his head. “Not at all. It’s probably easier to do that, then we can get started straight away.” 

Draco nodded, unwrapping his croissant and taking a bite. “Mmm,” he murmured as he chewed. “This is good, Potter. The bacon is perfect.” 

Harry felt his cheeks turn pink as he chewed his own croissant. “I’m glad you think so,” he said after a moment. 

“You’ll make a good husband one day,” Draco mumbled through another mouthful of croissant, making Harry cough violently as he choked on the mouthful he’d just taken. 

“Thanks,” Harry said after a moment, his voice hoarse. He wished he’d thought to bring something to drink. 

They finished their croissants as they arrived at their section of the castle. Harry wiped his hand on his jeans, thankful they weren’t his best ones. 

Draco looked around. “We don’t have much left to do here,” he said. “I wonder what we’ll have to do when we’re finished.” 

“Maybe we’ll be able to put some of the protective charms up,” Harry suggested. 

“ _You’ll_ be able to,” Draco said. “I won’t be allowed, it’s too advanced.” 

“Oh. I didn’t think of that,” Harry said. “Well, I’m sure McGonagall will find something for us to do.” 

“Maybe there’ll be another section of the castle we can work on,” Draco said, taking his wand out to make a start. 

“Or maybe it’ll all be done,” Harry said. “And you’ll be free.” 

“Yeah… maybe,” Draco said quietly. He levitated some bricks aside. 

“It’ll be okay, you know,” Harry said, using his wand to lift the bricks into place and stick them there. “Being free.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Because you’re going to come back here, get your N.E.W.T.s and become a Healer,” Harry said. 

“I’m glad you have confidence in me,” Draco sighed, repairing some bricks.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Harry asked, repairing more bricks. “You passed your O.W.L.s with flying colours, why wouldn’t you pass your N.E.W.T.s?” 

“It’s not the N.E.W.T.s I’m worried about,” Draco said. “It’s the people who hate me. I mean, I don’t care if people hate me. People will think what they want. But what about the ones who’ll take it further than just hating me? The ones who want to hurt me?” 

“Then you’ll call me and I’ll come with my team of Aurors to protect you,” Harry said, glancing at Draco. “Obviously.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You mean that?” 

Harry nodded. “It’s what the Aurors are for,” he said. “Protecting others.” 

“I thought they were Dark Wizard catchers,” Draco replied, his eyebrow still raised. “Not Vindictive Wizard catchers.”

“Well. Yeah, but you could still call me,” Harry said. “I’d still come and help you.” 

Draco snorted softly, feeling himself turn pink. “Well, thank you,” he said. “Let’s hope I never have to take you up on that.” 

Harry nodded, aiming his wand at some more bricks. 

They fell silent as they continued to work, repairing and rebuilding the broken walls. After an hour and a half, their section was completely repaired. 

“Should we go and find Professor McGonagall?” Draco asked, looking at Harry.

“No need, Mr Malfoy,” Professor McGonagall’s voice came before Harry could speak. “I was just coming to check on your progress. Another good job, by the looks of it.” 

“Thank you, Professor,” Draco said, looking down at his feet briefly. “Is there something else for us to do?” 

“Everyone is very close to completing their repairs,” Professor McGonagall said. “I’m estimating that the castle will be fully repaired in the next hour. As you have finished your section, you can either volunteer to help some of the others or there is food provided in the Great Hall, where you can wait for the official debrief.” 

Harry glanced at Draco. “If it’s ok, we’ll wait in the Great Hall,” he said. 

Professor McGonagall nodded. “That is fine,” she said. “I understand that it might be difficult for you to help some of the others.” 

“Thank you, Professor,” Draco said, nodding. 

“Very well, go ahead and get some rest and food,” Professor McGonagall said. “You have both worked very hard and we are extremely grateful to you.” 

Harry and Draco looked at each other for a moment before heading into the castle. As they entered the Great Hall, they picked up a sandwich each and made their way to a corner that was out of the way. 

Sitting next to each other on one of the benches, they began to eat their sandwiches. 

“It’s going to be strange not seeing you every day,” Harry said, breaking the silence. “I wasn’t sure how this summer was going to go, but it’s actually been alright.” 

Draco nodded. “Yes,” he said. “Like I said before, I thought I had the worst luck at the start of this. First of all coming back here, then being teamed up with you. But… you actually made the whole thing bearable.” 

“Were you angry about coming back here?” Harry asked, tilting his head as he looked at Draco.

“Not angry as such,” Draco said thoughtfully. “More like the idea scared me. After everything that happened, I wasn’t sure I was ready to come back.” 

“I know what you mean,” Harry said. “I was always going to come and help, but I felt like that a bit too. I was glad when Professor McGonagall assigned us to the outside of the castle. I don’t think I could have faced seeing where… well, you know.” 

Draco nodded. “I know,” he said. “I know that Crabbe, Goyle and I weren’t supposed to be here during the battle. And I know that we made your life even more difficult during it but by the end… I wished so badly that I’d been on your side all along. And not just because I was facing Azkaban.” 

Harry shrugged. “You’re on my side now though, right?” 

Draco nodded. “I want nothing to do with the Dark Arts,” he said. “I want to make up for all the stupid things I did back then. I need to rebuild my reputation and prove that I’m not… well that I’m not a Dark wizard.” 

Harry smiled. “Sounds like you’ve come over to the light,” he said. “We’re glad to have you.” 

Draco smiled too, shaking his head. “You’re so cheesy, Potter.”

Harry grinned and shrugged. 

“I suppose I should count myself lucky that McGonagall paired us up,” Draco said eventually. “I think if I’d been paired with someone who actively sought me out to insult me, I wouldn’t have finished my community service.”

“Can I confess something?” Harry asked, looking at his feet. 

“Yes,” Draco said, looking at Harry curiously. 

“It was at my request that you got assigned to Hogwarts to complete your community service,” Harry said. “I thought… I was angry, even though I’d testified for you. I thought you needed to see what your actions had meant. And to get them to agree, I needed to assure them I’d partner you to… keep an eye on you.”

Draco felt his blood run cold. They’d been getting on so well, but now he’d heard this bombshell, he wondered if it was all lies. “So you have been babysitting me?” he asked, his voice hard. 

“At first,” Harry nodded. “But when the first thing I saw as I got here was Seamus giving you a hard time, I realised I wasn’t angry anymore.” 

“I bet you’ve been telling tales to McGonagall every day haven’t you?” Draco said. 

Harry shook his head. “The only times I’ve spoken to her have been when you were with me,” he said. “Other than that first day, and even then she was only concerned that she hadn’t seen you in the Great Hall for lunch.”

“Here I was thinking that you and I could actually be friends,” Draco said bitterly. “But you’re just as bad as the rest. Do you have any idea how humiliated I feel? I should have let you work tired yesterday. Dropping bricks on yourself would have been good payback.”

“Don’t be like that,” Harry said, frowning. “I’m telling you the truth. I haven’t spoken to McGonagall other than in your presence, and I knew straight away that you didn’t need ‘babysitting’ as you put it. I spent all that time with you because I _wanted_ to.”

“How am I supposed to believe that, Potter?” Draco asked. “You’ve lied to me pretty much this whole time.”

“I’m not lying,” Harry said. “I don’t tell lies. Especially not to people I actually like.”

Draco snorted. 

“I don’t feel good about it,” Harry sighed. “But I didn’t think you’d have been pleased if you found out it was me who’d suggested it.”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Draco asked sarcastically. “I would have thought that you just wanted me here so you could make me feel even worse than I already did, and look, I was right.”

Harry shook his head. “But _have I_ made you feel worse? Before now, I mean?” 

Draco made a face. “No, but…”

“I swear, I didn’t want to make you feel worse,” Harry said, looking at Draco now. “Yes, I wanted you to see the consequences of your actions. But as soon as I got here that first day, I could see you wanted to make amends. If you hadn’t, you’d have hexed Seamus without a thought.” 

“I wanted to hex him,” Draco said. “But the thought of Azkaban… I wouldn’t be able to handle that place. I wanted to put things right. I still do.”

“And I _know_ that,” Harry said, shuffling round so he was facing Draco properly. “Why do you think I stuck up for you when everyone was having a go?”

“Because you felt obligated to?” Draco shrugged. “I don’t know. It didn’t make much sense to me.”

“Because I felt that you deserved a second chance,” Harry said. “Because I saw how you reacted when I told you about Hermione’s parents. I wouldn’t have told you about that if I didn’t think I could trust you.”

“But why didn’t you tell me from the beginning?”

“I didn’t know how you’d react,” Harry said. “For all I knew, you could have stormed out and ended up breaking the terms of your community service and I didn’t want that to happen because of me.”

“So you just kept quiet all this time?” Draco asked, giving Harry a look of disbelief. 

Harry nodded. “I knew McGonagall hadn’t told you either because you didn’t mention it,” he said. “So I thought it best if I didn’t mention it. Same as I didn’t tell her about Seamus.”

Draco raised both eyebrows. “You didn’t?”

Harry shook his head. “You didn’t mention him that first afternoon, so I didn’t want to go behind your back. I figured that if you wanted her to know, you’d have mentioned it.”

“It wasn’t worth mentioning,” Draco sighed. “Not for the possibility of him coming and having another go if McGonagall had confronted him.”

“Fair enough,” Harry said, nodding. “Look, everything we’ve talked about, I’ve meant.”

“Even the bit about you coming back here if there was something for you to come back for?” Draco asked, finally meeting Harry’s gaze. 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he nodded. 

“So… what would bring you back here?” Draco asked cautiously. For all he’d been hurt at finding out Harry’s revelation, he was curious to find out whether the Gryffindor felt the same thing happening as he did. 

“A challenge,” Harry said after a moment. “Someone who doesn’t care about my name and who isn’t going to agree with everything I say.” 

Draco nodded thoughtfully. “I see,” he said softly. 

At that moment, Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall and called for attention. As Harry looked around, he realised that the Hall was now full of all the other volunteers, although they’d all given him and Draco a wide berth. 

“May I have your attention!” Professor McGonagall called again. A hush fell over the Hall and every head turned in her direction. “I would like to thank each and every one of you for the hard work and dedication you have put in over the last six weeks. The last brick has been put in place and the school is now fully restored. The teachers and I will repair the protection charms over the next few days, including strengthening where necessary - of course, we do not anticipate any further trouble of the kind we have experienced this year - and we will be ready to admit new students at the beginning of September as usual.” 

A cheer erupted around the Hall. Everyone was exhausted, but their sense of achievement was plain to see.

Professor McGonagall held her hands up, appealing for silence once more. “Those students who should have taken their N.E.W.T.s last year are more than welcome to return to take them this year. There will be specific classes arranged for those students should numbers require it. If not, they will be slotted into the current seventh year classes, we will know more come September. For now, please help yourselves to food and drinks and then make your way home for much needed rest!” 

Another cheer erupted and Professor McGonagall stepped down from the small platform she’d been stood on. She made her way to the corner that Harry and Draco were sitting in. 

“Mr Malfoy, I do believe your community service is now complete,” she said with a small smile. 

Draco nodded, looking back at Professor McGonagall. 

“I take it you will be returning to us in September?” McGonagall asked. 

“Yes, Professor,” Draco replied. “I will certainly need the qualifications for my chosen profession.” 

Professor McGonagall nodded. “Well, we will do our best to help you achieve them,” she said. “And Mr Potter, have you decided?” 

Harry gave Draco a sideways glance. “I think I’ll return, Professor,” he said. “I’d rather get my N.E.W.T.s and join the Aurors next year.” 

“Very well,” McGonagall said, nodding. “We will be honoured to have you. _Both_ of you.” 

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry and Draco spoke at the same time. 

“Expect an owl in the next few days with your school list,” Professor McGonagall said, giving them another rare smile. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…” 

Harry watched as she walked away, heading towards Seamus and Dean. Then he turned to Draco again. “You’re free,” he said. 

Draco nodded. “I suppose I am,” he said. 

“What will you do first?” Harry asked, hoping that they’d got past their issues. 

“I’m going home for a bath,” Draco said immediately. “Then... I thought I might chance my luck and ask one of the weirdest men I’ve ever known for a drink.” 

Harry looked at Draco curiously. “Oh yeah?” 

Draco nodded. “Yes. And hope that one day, he might make me another croissant with bacon for breakfast.” 

Harry broke into a wide smile. “I reckon your luck might just be in,” he said softly. 

Draco smiled too, looking down briefly. “I think I’m going to head off now,” he said. “Care to walk to the Apparition point with me?” 

Harry nodded, standing up. “Let’s go,” he said.

Draco stood up too, leading the way out of the Great Hall and towards the Apparition point. 

Harry walked alongside the blond, unsure what was going on between them but liking the way it appeared to be heading. 

As they reached the Apparition point, they turned to face each other. 

“So, about this drink…?” Harry said carefully. 

“I’ll owl you,” Draco said. “I really do need a bath first.” 

Harry chuckled softly. “I’ll look forward to it.” 

“Goodbye for now… Harry,” Draco said with a smile before he Disapparated.


End file.
